


In The Job Description

by Guinevak



Series: Short Range Transmissions [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Gen, May the Fourth Presents, Mission Fic, Partnership, Prompt Fill, Sort Of, ask a silly question get a silly answer, make a snarky accusation get a snarky comeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: The mission hits a snag.





	In The Job Description

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



> prompt: “Cassian & K-2SO, this wasn't the plan”

"This," K-2 says, quietly for K-2, "was not the plan."

"No, it wasn't." Cassian drags the heavy access hatch open and wonders, not for the first time, why the disapproving voice inside his own head wasn't enough for him. "I am changing the plan, because the plan didn't allow for _half the city being on fire when we got here_."

"It's more like twenty-seven perc--"

"Later. Just do what I said."

"Accuracy is important," snippily. "You also said 'there will be no significant risk'."

Cassian rolls his eyes. "I _lied_ , K," he says, and lets himself down into the darkness.


End file.
